A Colorful World
by BellaCullenVampirz
Summary: She's Always been different.Not only was she the loser at her old school,but she 'see's' things.Death Dates and Emotion Colors.When she moves to Forks for a change in scenery,what happens when she discovers the dark,Secluded masochist, Edward.Vamps B
1. Bulls Have Horns

1 **This is to ease the stress I have for a **_**really **_**big test tomorrow. Please, review if you like it.**

'_**Bulls Have Horns'**_

_** By**_

_** 'Chiodos'**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**__**All Credit goes to the amazing Stephenie Meyer.**

_***COLOR ID.**__*****_

**Pain: Red.**

**Love: White.**

**Hate: Black.**

**Content: Orange. **

**Embarrassment/Envy: Green.**

**Friendship: Pink.**

**Opinionated: Brown. (Sort of like stereotypical, for those who are unsure.)**

**Depression/loss of energy/nervousness: dark grey.**

**Optimistic: Blue.**

**Deceptive: Violet.**

**Overjoyed: Yellow.**

**Knowledgeable/ intuitive: Indigo. **

**Indifference: light silver, almost invisible.**

**______________________________________________________________________________**

_**Isabella Marie Swan**_

Ever sense I was little I knew I was special.

When I visited my grandmother the day before she died and noticed a _one _over her head, I knew... and of course, when I was visiting my dad in Forks one Summer and he stubbed his toe, the colors around him flashed so vividly. A swirling red mass surrounded him, while a countdown ticked above his head. _16425...._ Only now do I realize that is how many days he had on Earth.

But, as I exit the plane and enter the Port Angeles Airport, I notice how drastically that number has changed. In bold, _13870 _is sitting above is head. I slip my tinted glasses on, the reaction was drastic; the colors died down, and I could barely see the numbers until they were just smears.

With a sigh, I approached Charlie, my father.

"Hey, Bells. How has your mother been?" he asked, dipping down to carry my small duffle bag for me. I raised my hand to stop him when he reached for the backpack slung over one of my arms, the thin material the only thing stopping me from stuffing my face into a _Jane Austin _book right this minute.

"She's happy." understatement of the century. She may have been crying when I left, but they must have been tears of joy for her body was radiating the most powerful yellow I have ever seen. Though, I was somewhat of a disappointment for a preppie Queen of her day. I was and most likely will still be the Loser of the school. It's not like I'm a stuck-up nerd, the annoying ones you have no pity for. But, the stereotypical people in Phoenix hate anyone who wears a T-shirt every day. A different, clean one, but still something they hate.

I'm not over-weight, I'm not ugly.. And yet, people flee when they see me. So, eventually, I gave up.

"Come on! Tomorrow's your first day of school in Forks! Be happy!" Charlie smiled, a mixture of white and indigo surrounding him... _indigo? _Mom never understood how I felt. Was my dad not popular when he went to school? He seems to understand where I'm standing.

This is why I like my father. He can comfort me. Mom just gave me false pretenses of understanding.

"Yes, sir." I mumble, stepping into the embarrassing Police car Charlie drove. Why not just paint _loser _on me already?

When we arrived to the small, two story house Charlie calls home -and now I do to- I ran up the stairs with my bags. Unzipping my bag quickly, I snatched out my books. Looking for a place to set them. My eyes widened considerably when I saw a shelf nailed to the north wall, opposite to my bed.

"Um.. Your mother told me you like books... so, I built you this." Charlie sheepishly stated, waking into my room. I smiled widely, thanking him.

"Thank you! But... is that _all _she said about my reading?" I asked, giving a knowing grin. A flash of violet vibrated around him, but before it could grow it was demolished by that same momentarily blinding white light.

"No. She... she didn't like that you were more engrossed in your reading than your social life. I politely disagreed." he smiled. I returned it, pulling out the rest of my books and set them on the shelf. It was easy to tell it was handmade by the ruff edges on the wood... but, no one has ever been this generous to me.

"Thank you. I think I'm going to go to take a shower and go to sleep." I smile, "Jet lag."

"Oh! Night, hon." Charlie smiles, ducking out the door. He shut it on the way.

"Night, Charlie." I sigh, pulling out my yoga mat. It's new home is found at the bottom of my bed. The fluffy cotton fabric unraveled on the wood.

Looking outside, I noticed it was raining. There's something I would miss in Phoenix, the sun. Slippery surfaces aren't made for uncoordinated people. But, Forks still beats Phoenix.. So far, at least.

I slip my glasses off and set them on the table. Finally, everything seems normal.

Grabbing my soap, conditioner, towels, and straw berry scented shampoo, I meander down the hall till I find the bathroom.

After finishing with my necessities, I wrap myself in a fluffy white towel and make my way back to my bedroom. When the door is shut and locked, I search around my room until finding my comfortable fitting tank-top and long pajama pants.

"Bella, do you want some pizza?" Charlie asked, knocking on the door. I opened it, drying off my waist length dark brown hair.

"Um.. I'm a vegetarian..." I frown..

"I know... but, if you don't like vegetarian Pizza I can throw this one out and find something else..." Charlie muttered, pulling a plate of pizza from behind him. I smile gleefully, careful not to look at him, so my eyes won't be blinded by the aura of contentment rolling off of him in waves.

"Thank you!" I smile, taking the plate from him and set it on the desk that harbored my laptop. The device that practically holds my lives worth of songs that I love.

"No problem... it's good that you like it.. I'm not that great of a cook....so..." I could see green light electrifying through the air near me, but I kept my eyes on the ground.

"Oh, um.. I'll cook tomorrow... I-if that's alright?" I stutter, looking to the ground.

"You can cook?" he asked, skepticism in his voice.

"Of course, who do you think was feeding Renee?" I humorlessly joked. It's not the most fun thing to do, but I had to do it.

"Bells... you don't have to. I'm fine with take-out if you are." he laughed, but his aura was a dark grey. Why was he so nervous?

"No! It passes the time." I laugh, chomping on my Vege-filled Pizza.

"A-alright... Well, there are some drinks downstairs. You like Coke, right?" he asked, his eyebrows puckering. I giggled, nodding and walking past him.

"Of course, _John Pemberton _is a genius." **(Coca Cola maker) **I joke, watching as Charlie's eyes danced with recognition. The light around him was dimming with his fatigue, making it easy for me to look at him without straining my eyes.

"You knew that?" he chuckled.

"Like I said, I love books."

Now if it was that easy to make friends at school, I'd be fine.

**______________________________________________________________________________**

**Please review! If you like it... I don't know, something like this has been dancing around in my head for awhile.**

**BCVZ**


	2. Intuitive

1**Hey, ya'll! Um.. I got some reviews, so I decided to continue! Review if you like, or hate it so much it made your eyes bleed!! :] **

'_**Human'**_

_** By**_

_** 'The Killers'**_

***COLOR ID.***** (Just so you don't have to go back- most emotions are easy to realize... but, still. :])**

**Pain: Red.**

**Love: White. **

**Hate: Black.**

**Content: Orange. **

**Embarrassment/Envy: Green.**

**Friendship: Pink.**

**Opinionated: Brown. (Sort of like stereotypical, for those who are unsure.)**

**Depression/loss of energy/nervousness : dark grey.**

**Optimistic: Blue.**

**Deceptive: Violet.**

**Overjoyed: Yellow.**

**Knowledgeable/ intuitive: Indigo. **

**Indifference: light silver, almost invisible.**

**______________________________________________________________________________**

_**Isabella Marie Swan**_

Flip_... add butter.. Toss_. Gotcha.

The wonderful smell of pancakes wafted throughout the house. Strawberries were shredded onto them, adding flavor. Looking out the window, I watched the sun rise. I'm a morning person.. Well, that's an understatement. But, when you live everyday having to strain your eyes just trying to look at your mother (no pun intended), then it starts to be somewhat fun to be in the dark. No numbers, no auras. I can feel normal for once.

"Wha...?" a tired Charlie walks in, his aura a very dark grey. The sliver of light makes me blink, that's some of the first light I have seen today. I wasn't pleased.

"Hey... Um... I made Pancakes!" I laughed, watching Charlie inspect the food. His eyes widened and I could hear his stomach rumble. He smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry, but it seems you didn't inherit your mother's amazing cooking skills." he rolled his eyes sarcastically; he didn't know how true that statement was.

After we finished eating, I ventured upstairs to get ready for school; Charlie ran off to get ready for work... in other words, he was getting ready to spend a day with scrabble... I wouldn't think there's much crime in Forks.

I pulled on a black hoodie dress with an abstract design on the chest. The end hovered around my thighs, but my legs were clocked in violet yoga pants that match the design on my shirt. I'm not sure my beloved T-shirts could handle the disastrous weather in Forks.

Pulling my hair from the bun it was in, I shook it out. The strands of hair fluttered around my hips, twirling in ringlets naturally. Streaks of auburn could be seen through the dark locks if I turned my head. My hair was the thing that got me in trouble with the_ 'in'_ girls when I lived in Phoenix, they hated me because of my hair, and of course my sometimes nerdy behavior. What a trivial reason for hate, but that's how it is now and days... I hate every second of it.

"Bella!" Charlie called from downstairs. I slid on my tinted sunglasses, before yanking into my jet black converse. This may be the best I have dressed sense... I don't know when.

I lift my bag stocked full with one yoga mat, school necessities, and some tape just in case my glasses 'happen' to break. People didn't like me for some unknown reason, or one they simply made up. Out of what? I'm not some devastatingly beautiful girl! But, I am an outcast, they made that clear after school. I'm not sure my mother knows what the bruises were to this day. Yeah, what a _great _mother she was– is. We never clicked, it was almost like she wasn't my mother, but when I looked at my father, the relation was devastatingly obvious.. Well, I had the same petite body as my mother, and we a have the same smile... but, that's about it.

"Bella!" father called again, I could see yellow and a small hint of grey from under the door. What's he planning?

"Coming!" I roll my eyes, opening the door. I squinted my eyes from behind the shades. His whole being emanated a brilliant yellow light. Why's he so happy?

"Come on, school starts in," he checks his watch, "twenty-five minutes!" laughing, I followed him down the stairs. Once we reach the bottom, he reaches into his pocket. I can hear the sound of jingling keys... _did he..? _No, he couldn't have. Could he?

"What are you doing?" I question, watching his colors fade from being happy, to deceptive.

"N-nothing." he stammered, looking behind me for a fraction of a second.

"Did momma tell you I despise surprises?" I say, frowning at him.

"Ye– I mean, no... here you go." he laughed. I don't think I've ever seen a color so brilliant surrounding him. I'm so happy my mother sent me here.

An old rusty key was dropped into the palm of my hand. I gasped, propelling myself into his arms. Why my mother left this wonderful man is beyond me. He is so calm, the polar opposite of my mother.

"Thank you, dad!" I giggle happily, a sound that rarely came from me in Phoenix.

I feel him freeze around me, before he laughed a carefree laugh and pulled me closer to him.

"Honey, you need to get to school." he said, smiling brightly at me. I had to let my eyes drop slightly, but anyone could cross that off as embarrassment. Charlie's aura was bigger than ever.

"Bye." I say, running out the door. But, just as I was about to make it out the door, my toe catches on the doorframe. I'm sent flailing to the ground. I grumble something before slowly walking to out of the house.

The picture in front of me almost makes me want to run back and hug my father again. He seemed to know me too well–

A mighty beast of a truck sat on the pavement, it's red paint rusting. The front bumper looks shifted slightly, but was still holding on. It was my dream car.

After I hauled myself into the car, I started it up. The noise my car emitted caused me to jump back. The day caught up with me then. I was having to go to another school... people hated me at my last, why wouldn't they hate me here. People just seem to be repelled by me.

Pulling out of the driveway and onto the road, I noticed the speedometer only went up to sixty. That was alright with me, I never was a 'need for speed' kind of person.

Soon, I found the school. It was like any other public school, except a _lot _smaller. Out of instinct, I checked any darker areas. Sadly, there were a lot near the parking lot. That's never good. Anybody could easily grab me if they didn't like me, just to show me 'who's boss'. Sometimes I wonder if my mother didn't see the bruises, or if she just didn't _want _to. It's quite possibly the latter.

I pulled into an empty parking space, having to curve the car at an odd angle to dodge the preppy looking people. A girl's face was already twisted in disgust at my car. What a rude person.

Clearing my throat (but revving my nervousness), I stumbled out of my car. _My car. _I inwardly smiled at the thought.

"Who's _she?_" a boy's voice asked. I rolled my eyes from behind the thick glasses I was wearing.

"Who cares?" one of them laughed, but this time it was a girl's voice. Ice laced through her tone. She doesn't like me, what a surprise.

Before I could listen to any more of their conversation, I slipped on my shoulder-bag and walked to the office. What insolent people.

Entering the office, time seemed to stop. Even though there was nothing to alert the assistants of my presence, all heads snapped to me. The colors were too overwhelming, I had to close my eyes for a few seconds before I proceeded to walk up to an assistant. She looked stricken, staring up at me in shock. The numbers above her looked too soon.. How old was she? Forty-seven, forty-eight?

"Isabella Swan?" I ask, trying to look away from the bright lights of confusion and fear.. But, it seemed close to impossible.

"C-Charlie's daughter?" she asks. Waves of understanding flooded my vision, the indigo fog fluttered around us. _Was my dad a big freak, too? _Well, not a freak like _me, _but still a freak?

"Yes." I mutter, looking anywhere but at her.

"Here you go. Be careful." she might as well have told me '_watch your back, people aren't afraid to hurt you.'_

"Thanks." I murmur, walking out of the Office. Just as I entered the halls, the announcements came on. People flooded the halls, looking for their locker. I lifted the yellow ticket to my face, not realizing I was in the middle of the hall before it was too late.

Someone shoves past me, my feet get caught on a ridge in the floor. I am sent flying forward. People part around me. My glasses fly from my face as I hit the ground. A deafening crunch is heard. Gasping, I watch as my glasses are pulverized..

A black stiletto steps onto my glasses (or what is left of them). A pale hand darts down and gathers the remains into her hand. I slowly stand, my eyes fixed on a tile on the ground.

"I'm sorry.. I think I broke your glasses... are you okay?" the voice asks, kinder than most people.

"I'm fine... sorry to bother you..." I mumble, pulling pieces into my hand. My beloved glasses were now broken in half.

Pulling my tape out, I looked at the girl; and what a bad idea that was–

Her whole being was surrounded the most intense indigo I have ever seen. A yelp escapes my lips as I look to the ground. How could one person be so intuitive?

"You alright?" she asks, looking at me strangely.. Like she knows something I don't know, but she can't tell me. Strange.

"Fine," I huff, "uh.. Thanks.."

I hurriedly unroll some tape, but a hand stops me before I can even cut the strip.

"Stop. Here, take mine." she smiles warmly, I have to, yet again, drop my gaze to the floor before my eyes begin hurting. Glasses by some famous designer are placed in my hand.

"No– I can't–" I try to stop her, but she was already pushing through the crowd.

"I'm Alice Cullen, by the way. See you later, Bella!"

When did I tell her to call me Bella? Oh yeah–

I didn't.

**______________________________________________________________________________**

**I just wanted to hurry and get this Chapter out! I'm uber tired... Please Review if you want more!**

**BCVZ**


	3. Forgive me, Loves

**Hey everyone, no this isn't an update. Yeah, I hate these little messages too, but I want to keep my readers informed.**

**My band is heading on a trip to an amusement park. So... I'll be chilling for like four days, then I've got to go to the Health Forum.. (if you don't know what that is– **_**lucky you**_**)**

**I will be updating, and I'll try to update stories every... week... I'm not one of those writers who just updates every month, I try my hardest to make you happy.**

**So, I have to go pack.. Thank you my lovely reviewers and readers... I LOVE ALL OF YOU. No joke.**

**Sincerely, **

**Bella.**


	4. Day One Part 1

**Hey, sorry it's been so long sense I updated. I have mono and bronchitis. ;[ not fun. Well, hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

'_**Spaceman'**_

_**By**_

'_**The Killers'**_

***COLOR ID.***** (Just so you don't have to go back- most emotions are easy to realize... but, still. :])**

**Pain: Red.**

**Love: White. **

**Hate: Black.**

**Content: Orange. **

**Embarrassment/Envy: Green.**

**Friendship: Pink.**

**Opinionated: Brown. (Sort of like stereotypical, for those who are unsure.)**

**Depression/loss of energy/nervousness : dark grey.**

**Optimistic: Blue.**

**Deceptive: Violet.**

**Overjoyed: Yellow.**

**Knowledgeable/ intuitive: Indigo. **

**Indifference: light silver, almost invisible.**

_**Isabella Marie Swan**_

First period was much like class in Phoenix. No one looked at me like I was human. Of course, with me wincing every second I could understand thinking I was strange. One person in particular bugged me. I believe her name was Lauren Mallory. I recognized her as the girl who made fun of my car when I arrived in the parking lot. She simply seemed to detest my clothes.

In that class, only one person seemed nice. She introduced herself as Angela Webber. But, I couldn't get a good look at her, for the colors around her were too vivid. Even with the glasses on, I could tell everyone was bored out of their minds' by the teacher's teaching tactics (or lack there of).

Just as the teacher was explaining the Civil War, the bell rang. I sighed, walking up out into the hall. It seemed the news of my arrival traveled faster than I wished. _This _is what I hated about small towns: Everyone knows everything about everyone. There are no secrets.

"Watch it," a girl with a pound of make-up on her face hissed at me when I accidentally ran into her locker. I mumbled an apology, pulling out my timetable. Following the map Mrs. Cope gave me, I made my way to English Literature. Now this was a class I knew I would be okay in. I was planning on being a writer once I got out of College.

When I walked into the room, I was glad to see I was the first to enter. With a boost in my confidence, I trudged over to a seat in the back. Over the next few minutes people began trickling into the room.

After waiting a good ten minutes, the teacher ran in with a gasp. I smiled slightly at her. Her face held thick reading glasses. The book under her arm told me she was definitely going to be a teacher I liked. It was _Pride And Prejudice. _

"Oh, dear! Please exuse me, I was– ah! Miss. Swan!" I blushed as everyone turned to look at me. Maybe I wouldn't like her.

"Yes?" I whispered, trying to not be blinded by the waves of happiness bouncing off of her. She was a cute woman, slightly nerdy. Short and skinny with short black hair. I winced as she approached.

"I'm sorry to say you will be having to read a couple of books. We had an assignment on _Pride And Prejudice _last week that I need you to take. You can borrow one from the library if you need to–?" she trailed off, genuinely concerned. Biting my lip, I responded.

"I've already read it." I whispered.

"Oh! It didn't say they read this book in Phoenix on the papers..." she whispered, looking at me confusedly. I shook my head.

"No... I, uh, read it in my free time." I whispered, not missing the snorts from the front of the class. By the brown aura's filling the room, it was obvious everyone thought I was lying. I sighed.

"Could you take it right now?" the teacher asked, looking into my eyes. I nodded.

"Sure. Where's the paper?" I asked, stunning the woman.

"Oh, uh... I'll get it." The next few minutes were spent by me breezing through the long test. Once I was done, I walked the paper to the front of the class.

After thirty minutes of free reading time, the bell rang. I sighed, gathering my things.

"Miss Swan!" Mrs. Betcher called me from her place at the desk. I sighed, meandering over to her.

"Yes?" I asked.

"This... this is amazing. Even my best students can't do this. You got every question right. _Out of fifty. _I usually wouldn't do this, but I was wondering if you would like to join my excelled reading group? There aren't many people in it, but the one's that are are worth getting to know." she said, pulling off her glasses. I smiled, nodding.

"Sure. We didn't have a group in Phoenix; this could be a lot of fun." quickly, I made my way to my next class: Math. That class passed quickly and without interruption.

Lunch wasn't so easy.

**______________________________________________________________________________**

**I know, uber dooper short.** **But, hopefully I made up for that with it being good? Review!**

**School is ending in two days, so I will be able to update quicker! Yay!! Review if you want more!**

**BCVZ**


	5. Author's Note: Please Read

**Hello, my wonderful readers! I am so sorry to say I will not be able to update for a week. I know my updating has been at random lately, and am sorry. I have mono and bronchitis. But, along with that I am going on a cruise! It's called the Carnival Legend. If you've been on it tell me~! I would love to hear about your adventures. Going on a cruise while your sick will be hard. Also, does anyone understand how you get to 'Hell'? My family and I would like to visit it, but we don't know how. Help would be nice! Thank you for your reviews and Support~! I will try to update soon, and if I don't update regularly— know that I **_**will **_**update when I go to camp. Which should be soon! Thank you! Don't be afraid to tell your stories of cruising the sea in a review or PM! I would love to hear!**

**Love y'all,**

**Bella Cullen Vampirz.**


	6. Day One: Part 2

**Hey, Everyone! I just got back from my cruise yesterday! It was AWESOME! Thanks for all those people who reviewed telling me to have a good time! And I did. I found Hell. It was really cool. If you ever go to Grand Cayman, check it out! I got a shirt that says "**_**I've Been To Hell And Back". **_**Hehe— I love it. Okay, here's your chapter!**

'_**Sweet Sacrifice'**_

_**By**_

'_**Evanescence'**_

***COLOR ID.***

**Pain: Red.**

**Love: White. **

**Hate: Black.**

**Content: Orange. **

**Embarrassment/Envy: Green.**

**Friendship: Pink.**

**Opinionated: Brown. (Sort of like stereotypical, for those who are unsure.)**

**Depression/loss of energy/nervousness : dark grey.**

**Optimistic: Blue.**

**Deceptive: Violet.**

**Overjoyed: Yellow.**

**Knowledgeable/ intuitive: Indigo. **

**Indifference: light silver, almost invisible.**

**______________________________________________________________________________**

_**~Isabella Marie Swan~**_

Eye shattering light exploded before me as I entered the cafeteria— and it wasn't the glaring florescent lights either. Even when I was in Phoenix, it was never this , I would have to close my eyes for a few minutes to get the spots from my eyes, but I got used to it. Maybe that was the problem— that I wasn't used to it. After a minute, the blinding light was reduced to that one dark spot in your vision that wouldn't seem to disappear.

With a sigh, I pushed my thick, black glasses farther up my nose and sulked to an empty table close to the door, hoping for an easy escape when Lunch ends. After sitting for a second, I left my bag at the table and scurried over to the food line. People gave me looks; as though I was an insect that needed to be squashed. Was there something wrong with me? Subconsciously, I wiped a hand over my mouth. With a discreet glance, I saw nothing in my hand. So it must be something else. Or, maybe Forks was just like Phoenix; if not worse. In Phoenix, it took some time for gossip to spread. But here? It could be in a day.

"Isabella! I didn't get to catch after class. Would you like to sit with us?" I turned at the voice, surprised to see Angela Weber — thick glasses and all — staring at me expectantly. Looking at the group behind her, and noticed a couple of people from History and English. They weren't the coolest looking kids, but I was in no position to judge. I'll take what friends I can get.

"Oh, hi, Angela. You can call me Bella. I think I saw some of your friends in my other classes. It's nice to meet you," I muttered a little too quietly to the group of teenagers. Even though I thought they wouldn't judge me, I still had reason to doubt. People aren't always as they seem; I learned that the hard way. Angela smiled and nodded.

"Okay. Well, this is Eric, Ben, and Seth. Come on, I saved you a spot."**(Seth is not a werewolf. I love Seth! He's so cute! Not a big fan of the other Pack members, though.)** Angela said excitedly, motioning to a table somewhere behind her. I nodded, grabbed an apple and a Coke, before following. But just as I began to sit down, I remembered I left my bag at the table near the door. Quickly giving Angela the gist, I rushed over to the table. Approaching it, I realized the table had become occupied. I nearly stopped dead in my tracks.

They were gorgeous. All five of them. They were all pale-skinned. And they all had golden eyes. But, even when they had so much in common, they all looked completely different. The boy sitting beside the girl I recognized as Alice Cullen had blond hair. He sat very tall in his chair, not like boys do this era. Rolling muscles went up his arms, hiding under his leather jacket.

Turning my gaze, I saw a statuesque blond under the arm of a huge body builder looking boy— or should I call him a man? He looked old enough to be in college. He had a goofy grin on his face, twirling the beautiful blond's hair in his finger. That was the first time I saw him. Everything about him was perfect. His amazing, bronze hair. His tall, lanky figure. His long, calloused , as I observed him, I saw something missing. What was it?

Hurriedly, I approached the table. I'm sure my face was dynamite red. All of their faces angled to me as I stumbled my way to them. I slipped a piece of hair behind my ear, feeling an overwhelming swarm of embarrassment. I found myself wondering if it would ever go away.

"Hello. I think I left my bag at the table. H-Have you seen it?" I stuttered, lowering my gaze. But, for once it wasn't because I was overwhelmed with light. The only things I saw in their aura's was curiosity and intuition. No hate. Nobody was opinionated. It was strange— but, a good strange.

The bronze haired boy turned a little to watch me as I stood, hands crossed behind my back. His eye's had changed from the gorgeous gold to a deep black. As I watched his eyes swarm with an unjustifiable hatred, I also saw the air shifting. My eyes widened behind my glasses as I watched the auras for pain and hate swarm the air in a second. It was all coming from him. Just a small bit of pain from the blond beside Alice. I could my eyes prick with tears. Why do things like this happen?

"Bella! I knew those glasses would look good on you. Well, here is your bag! Would you like to sit with me? Tomorrow, of course," Alice asked, smiling the whole time. I gulped, but accepted her offer. She handed me my bag with a smile. But, something looking good on _me _was almost impossible. I handed her back the glasses, squinting my eyes at the up-roar of darkness.

"Oh, don't worry, you can keep them," she said, but I was already speeding away from the table. Why did he do that? Was I _that _hideous? I must be.

Quickly, I slung my bag over my shoulder and walked to Angela's table. The lights around me were bad, but everything was darker. More... enchanting. Would it be bad to say I kind of liked this dark world? Everything used to be so bright. Dark colors aren't that bad. As long as your not afraid of the dark.

"What's in there?" one of the boys (I suspect it was Seth) asked me. I simply shrugged, knowing it was quite the possibility they would laugh if I told them what was in my bag. He smiled, stating he understood why I wouldn't want to show him some things, though I saw a hint of hurt in his aura.

"Angela? Can I ask you something?" I whispered to her quietly, looking at the table. She nodded, so I leaned in closer. "Do you know them?" her eyes discreetly darted towards the Cullen's table. Her gaze was knowing and her aura was knowledgeable.

"That's the Cullens. They moved her from Alaska a couple of year's ago when Dr. Cullen — their adoptive father — got a job at the local hospital. The blond boy is Jasper. He is with Alice, the short, spunky one. The huge, muscled guy is Emmett. He's with Rosalie, which is obvious." she motioned to them. I turned red at the sight of their PDA. "And the reddish brown haired guy is Edward. He... doesn't talk much." I smiled at her, thanking her quietly for the information.

When I looked up, I was very surprised to see Edward staring intently at me. He looked so confused it was almost admirable. But, what could be confusing.

"You coming, Bella?" Angela asked, her brows knitting together in confusion. I nodded, lifting my bag and walking with her out the double doors.

Time for Biology.

**______________________________________________________________________________ How was it? It's 6:00 Am here and I haven't slept a wink. Please, tell me what you think. Have any questions? Review Or PM me! REVIEW! I know it's not long AT ALL but in 2 weeks I'll be able to write REALLY Along chapters!**

**Love ya'll and thanks for being patient.**

**BCVZ**


End file.
